This invention relates carpentry tools and more particularly to a rack containing a plurality of nail coils supported by a workman's utility belt.
1. Field of the Invention
Power nailers utilize coils of nails which must be kept in their coiled form for ease of loading and feeding into the nailer.
Each coil of nails comprises a plurality of nails of identical size which are disposed in juxtaposed relation and maintained in this position by a succession of juxtaposed nails joined by relatively narrow strips of paper-like material adhering to the respective nail intermediate its ends.
The elongated strip of nails joined by the paper strips are rolled from one end to form a coil of nails. One end of these elongated strips of nails are fed into the power nailer which successively drives one of the nails into structures to be nailed in response to a workman actuating the nail gun.
Since a power nailer rapidly uses all the plurality of nails in a single nail coil, it is desirable that the workman carry a supply on his person, for example, when on a rooftop or the like.
This invention supplies a support rack containing a plurality of superposed nail coils supported by a workman's utility belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with utility belts, supported pouches or racks for holding a plurality of carpenter's tools such as hammers, pliers, screwdrivers, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,156 issued Jun. 15, 1976 to Perrin for GUN REST CRADLE and U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,576 issued Jun. 12, 1990 to Ashley for POUCH ASSEMBLY FOR CARPENTERS AND OTHER TRADESMAN are believed good examples of the state-of-the-art.
The Perrin patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,156, discloses strap material bent into U-shaped form and provided on one of its legs with a clip for attachment with a utility belt or a holder thereon for supporting a rifle at the waist of the hunter.
The Ashley patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,576, discloses a utility belt supporting a wire-like tool supporting rack and a pouch which carries a plurality of small tools, nails or screws for the workman.
The rack of this invention is distinctive over these and other similar patents by supporting a dowel-like member in upstanding relation from a horizontally disposed base portion projecting laterally of a workman's utility belt from which it is supported in which the upstanding dowel axially receives a plurality of superposed coils of nails.